GOD
by Matheus of Olympus
Summary: Follow Matt, a normal highschool student with the power of Ares inside of him,who has to has to protect himself and his friends from monster attacks
1. Prolog

(Prolog)

Think About it

everything you've heard about monsters

It's all true

I know

I'm one of them

Years ago they started the project 'Great Operation Divinety' or G.O.D

To Search Gods and demi-Gods

I was one of those Gods and I didn't know it myself

They did tests on me to see if I was the right person

I was

Now I have become Ares ,god of weapons,mater,war and monsters

I try to live a normal life in highschool

Not easy if you have to battle monsters all the time

I am Matt

And this is my story


	2. Chapter 1: a familiar face

"Eh,the first day of school" i said to myself als i slowly made my way to my classroom 1-C

As a god i can see other people's flames, these are the flames in people's hearts, if these are dim the person is a human but if i burns fiercely that person is a monster or another entitie like an elf or something.

So I 'scanned' everybody I passed. The moment I passed a group of girls they looked at me and started giggling.

I am not extremly ugly, so scrap that.I'm not fat ,scrap that too

I have a huge scar running down my left eye and what they're laughing about

I got that scar from the experiments ,they tried to remove my eye but when they touched it a huge amount of power pushed them back and killed two of them.

They all fled the room and no one dared to come close to me.

One day they had been orderd to kill me thats when I killed four more guards and escaped together with the guy and girls that had the powers of Apollo and Hestia respectively.

For the project there were twelve testsubjects ,one for each god of the Pantheon.

And they needed us all for a bigger purpose, don't ask me cause I don't know what it is.

But us three escapists were caught easely and brought back to the facility. All twelve of us were brought together in a room with twelve rocket thingy's, they told us to take a seat.

We did, wrong decision. Right before they LAUNCHED us ,I heard something about sending us to all corners of the world, so now I am here on a goddam highschool somewhere in the US . It's now three months since I know that I'm a god but I haven't had any manefastations of power yet ,exept I have a pair of black wings with neon green edges on the feathers on my back, so back to where I started,I stepped inside the classroom and the first thing I saw when I turned my face towards the class I saw very shocked faces and a very familiar one a face that I would recognize out of a thousand "Richard?"


	3. Chapter 2: the scar

(Richard)

that voice, that face there was only one person I know with that smooth-talker voice and a face that says:"girls, you can tell me everything".

Matt.

The last time I saw him he didn't have that scar.

I just wanted to make sure it was my old best friend.

I moved here a year and a half ago and didn't get the chance to say goodbye.

I stood up and all faces turned from him to me

"Matt" I said "is that really you?"

(Matt)

"The one and only ,Richi " I said as I pulled my 'aw yeah' face

"You two know each other? "the teach asked.

Ya, we were good friends before we both moved.

would you mind introducing yourself to the class Matt?

No problem miss.

Hi everyone, I'm Matt, 15 years old and I'm from Belgium ,which is a country in Europe, so my mother language isn't English it is Dutch so very often you will hear these ...these ,this I what I mean, these hitches that's the word I was looking for. Are there any questions?

A couple of hands went up

you there

"how did you get that scar?" he asked as if he was afraid of me.

I had to babysit on two kids and a dog once ,well I don't think dog is the right word ,

a really big dog or a small horse ,that's more accurate.

And the kids were so sweet and we decided to play fetch with the dog in the garden and the one kid threw the toy at me and the dog came rushing after it, he threw me over I threw the toy to the other kid and when the dog tried to chase after it he sank his nails where my scar is now.

kinda lame isn't it?

the next questions all came from the girls :the popular ones, the Goth one, the nerdy one and the cutest one you have ever seen.

And so the day passed .

This morning I got my dorm appointed by the principal: room 405.

so I headed towards my dorm to see with who I would be sharing a room for the rest of the year.

I knocked the door a response came that I could come in.

I was sharing a room with none other than

Richard

hey everyone who might and hopefully reading this

this story is majorly influenced by some of my favorite anime and books

and also my own imagination

thanks for reading Matheus out


End file.
